The Hardest Part
by TheFifthHalliwellDaughter
Summary: The story of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. A story of love, loss, friendship and of course, magic.


Minerva McGonagall sat beneath the old, brown sorting hat, swinging her legs in a slightly nervous manner.

"Gryffindor... without a doubt!" shouted the Sorting Hat as a cheer erupted from the crimson and gold clad students. "This girl's made of tough stuff."

Minerva jumped down off the stool and hastily removed the hat from her head. Somebody at the teacher's table caught her eye then gave a reassuring nod. He had auburn hair as long as his belt but it was his eyes that really stood out. They were blue. A brilliant, soul-piercing blue that made Minerva feel a strange sense of warmth and security. With a smile, she turned and headed for the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, I'm Isobel Wallflower," said the girl Minerva had settled herself beside, extending her hand politely; "welcome to Hogwarts!" Isobel had brown eyes and chestnut hair that wisped around her face as if being moved by an invisible wind. Minerva thrust out her own hand and introduced herself to Isobel. After trying every single dish on the table, the new friends dragged themselves to the common room with the other first years.

The common room was more beautiful than McGonagall could have even imagined. There were crimson couches arranged around a large fireplace and glowing torches on every wall. Some of the older students were milling around excitedly while the first years stood nervously in a group. The prefect who had led them to the common room began to speak; assigning dormitories and reciting the school rules. Minerva and Isobel were to share a dormitory, much to their excitement. Once the prefect's speech was finally over they raced up to their room to choose beds. They talked and talked until they were sure every topic in the world had been covered… twice. It was hours before they had calmed down enough to drift off to sleep.

The next morning Minerva awoke early and was ready for class before the sun had risen. Isobel, on the other hand, did not stir until Minerva prodded her, whispering that it was time for breakfast. The two girls hurried downstairs and found a place at their table. Instead of dishes, the table was lined with pieces of parchment depicting each person's timetable. Minerva snatched hers up eagerly.

"Transfiguration's up first," she noted aloud. "I think I'll like that subject"

"Oh, then we get to learn how to fly!" exclaimed Isobel. She explained that her parents had never let her near a broom for they were a little overprotective and feared she might fall off. Minerva had been riding brooms since she was three. Her parents Walter and Sophia, had travelled a lot when she younger, mainly by broom.

They found their Transfiguration classroom without too much fuss. They entered through a large wooden door and before them stood the teacher with the long hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome students!" and with a flourish of his wand made the writing on the chalkboard come alive. With another flick, the workbook of a student in the front row turned into a pumpkin and back again. "I am Professor Dumbledore and I will be your Transfiguration teacher for this year." The class applauded and Professor Dumbledore gave a small bow. With that, they began work right away. Their first task was to change a matchstick into a needle. Isobel tried but the best she could do by the end of the lesson was turn her matchstick silver. Minerva was one of the few students who managed to transfigure the match into both the shape and colour of a needle. However, when Professor Dumbledore picked up the needles, he could snap them in half as if they were still made of wood. Until he reached Minerva's…

"Very well done!" he cried after he'd bent the needle and instead of snapping it, had accidentally pricked himself in the finger. "Mind if I keep this? It'll come in handy when finishing off some of my knitting patterns."

Minerva beamed and nodded. When they left the classroom that afternoon it was as if she was floating on air. Isobel just rolled her eyes as she listened to Minerva carry on about how wonderful Dumbledore was. Minerva couldn't help feeling that this was the start of something great.


End file.
